monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustshard
Rustshards, found only in Tundra and Volcano mining nodes(and in secret areas in high rank), provide one of the few means to acquire a weapon with the Dragon Element prior to high rank gear, Weapon Rarity 3 and below and are the only way to acquire a weapon with Dragon Element while not online. The in game description "A hunk of rock? No, it seems to be metal... With a little polish, it could be more." alludes to the possibility of this being a useful and valuable item but doesn't really offer us much by way of specifics. The following article should provide a little more insight as to what these mysterious items have to offer us as Monster Hunters and why they might be worth going a little out of your way to obtain. How To Obtain Rustshards : Simply put, all you need to do is mine in the Tundra or in the Volcano. However to really get what you are looking for, as many Rustshards as possible, you will want to mine as many nodes, especially high level nodes, as possible. What this means is that you will want to do an initial mining run and empty as many nodes as possible then go about your quest as normal and periodically check back for new mining nodes. This will maximize the possibility of getting Rustshards each run but still does not guarantee getting one. Some runs you will get multiple Rustshards, other runs you'll get one and there is always the possibility that you will get nothing. Good luck hunters. : : : Mine at any point in area 5, 8, 9, or 10 in the Volcano for a small chance of them. The points in Area 5 respawn after a certain time has passed (usually five minutes), so all is not lost if you run out of spots early on. : The maps shown are for all the gathering nodes for the Tundra and the Volcano. However the only ones you need to worry about are the ones that look like mineral deposits. Good Hunting. How Do Rustshards Work? : Similar to Mystery, Shining or Timeworn Charms just getting one doesn't mean you get what you want. At the end of your quest the Rustshards you have obtained will be Appraised to show what they actually are. Often supplying you with a basic version of one of the various weapons that have a Rust weapon path, getting the proper "Rusted Weapon" can prove to be quite the process. Keep it up though and eventually you should get what you want and from there all you need to do is provide the funds and the required materials to obtain a useful weapon. : Dragon Element? : For those of you new to the game you might be wondering what is so good about the Dragon Element and why on earth would it be worth going through this much trouble? Well, in short, it might not be worth your time and effort depending on what you want to do in the game. For example if all you want to do is paralyze, sleep or poison your enemies then the weapons obtained through Rustshards will do you no good. However, for those that don't want to only use status weapons, the Dragon Element is a powerful element to be using. Many monsters have a weakness to Dragon Element, while few resist it. Additionally, the weapons tend to carry high raw damage. So it isn't necessarily the be all and end all of Element types but it does offer some useful benefits that are worth considering. : Weapons The following is the information on all the weapons obtainable through Rustshards (except for the basic iron weapons, which are usually all you get). Great Sword Sword & Shield Hammer Lance Light Bowgun Aquamatic "Spark" | align="middle" rowspan="2" valign="top"| | align="middle" rowspan="2" valign="top"| |} Rapid Fires Crag S Lv1 |- | valign="top"| Attack: 228 ~ 348 Weight: 27 (Light) Range: 0.80x Affinity: 0% Slots: --- Reload: Abv.Avg Recoil: Average Deviation: High L/R |} Category:MH3 Database